A Casual Conversation
by Allaray
Summary: Lily and James are having a little trouble coming up with a name for the upcoming baby.


**Just a real quick story ******

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling

"I still haven't thought of a name," Lily said sitting up thoughtfully glancing down at her swollen stomach. "He'll only be born in 2 weeks time!" Lily looked up at James who stood in front of the mirror looking at the pictures of his friends.

"It's been awhile since I've seen wormtail" James cocked his head a little examining the picture more closely.

"James!" Lily exclaimed slightly disgruntled.

"I'm just fooling with you" James turned grinning. He looked at his wife, _his wife_. It still gave him satisfaction to say that even after all this time. "Surely the conversations we've had haven't evaded your mind now." James grinned crookedly his eyes lighting up.

"I know, but at the time you were under the impression that he was a she" Lily pointed out wagging her finger at him.

"True." James smiled and came around the bed sitting next to her. "True," he murmured, placing his ear on her stomach. James smile widened as he listened.

"How about after your great grandfather Herald," Lily scrunched her nose up a little unconsciously James couldn't help but notice how cute it made her look.

"I know you don't like that name, we don't have to use it, and it was just a suggestion." James reached up and tucked Lily's hair back behind her ears remembering the first times she'd ever told him yes.

"Do have any other Suggestions?" Lily said touching his black hair, reaching to the area where it stuck up in the back flatting it and watching as it jumped back into place.

"No, not really, Jacob?" James snatched lily's hand from its perch on her head and brought it to his face, holding it there.

"Petunia wants to name her child Jacob." Lily said plainly. James knew how much pain it caused her how her sister had left her in her time of need. He released her hand only to place his own on her cheekbone and trail down to her lips, tracing the outline. He could feel her breath on his hand, and he couldn't imagine any one more perfect than his Lily.

"Oh, she's told you?"

Lily needed no explanation he knew he wasn't asking if petunia told her, he was asking if they had spoken recently in a sweet less painful way. "She told me when I was five." She said lightly trying to ignore the pang in her chest.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" James hugged her soothingly. He pulled away and looked at her, the tiny little crystals running down her cheeks. She was so beautiful and her pregnancy only added to it. She seemed to glow from within all the happiness of the little miracle in her womb affecting her too. Her cheeks flushed a faint pink as she looked down. "What is it?" James asked.

"Nothing I was just hoping he looks like you."

"Oh." James sounded surprised the thought hadn't even occurred to him yet the child may look like him, he had been hoping the baby would look like Lily. James smiled, "I was hoping he'd look like you." James admitted the seriousness of the previous moment dissolving into thin air it was if it was never there, their child was a joy that erased all sadness.

"Well," Lily smiled. "Then I hope he looks like both of us."

"Yes that seems the way to go." James grinned and leaned his head down once more muttering something Lily couldn't understand.

"James what are you saying?" Lily asked suspicious. He had that mischievous air to him, his grin had turned more lopsided, and the skin his eyes had crinkled in signs of amusement. Lily leaned as close as she could try to make out his words.

Finally she could hear them, "Be in Gryffindor, be in Gryffindor" Over and over again.

"James!" She exclaimed playfully slapping him. "Don't turn him against other houses before he's even born!" James grinned; he knew what he was doing.

"I'm just giving a little encouragement." James stated innocently.

"You're a good liar but I know you too well." Lily teased.

"How about Harry?" James said suddenly lifting his head to look Lily in the eye.

"Harry?"

"For my Great -Great Grandpa."

"I thought his name was Charles."

"Shh…….." James leaned in closer to Lily. "Family secret, Charles middle name is Harry."

"Oh that's simple enough, Charles Harry Pervil"

"His Middle name is Henry!"

"Oh, yeah oops too bad."

"No I like Harry."

"Well now, another excellent suggestion by James Potter."


End file.
